Time
by Ikuni Hattori
Summary: The Pregnancy Series - Once she became pregnant, there has been little Sigyn could to do to pass the time. "Loki, I need more thread and silk." He looked at her, surprised. "Already? We just bought some last week!" Logyn fluff


The Pregnancy Series

Title: Time

Author: Ikuni Hattori

Tumblr: icreatedinangard

Date Started: 08/04/13

Date Completed: 08/04/13

Words: 1212

Summary: Once she became pregnant, there has been little Sigyn could to do to pass the time. "Loki, I need more thread and silk." He looked at her, surprised. "Already? We just bought some last week!" Logyn fluff

* * *

It had only been three weeks since the healers had shared with them the good news. They were expecting their first child, and it left them both overly excited. However, almost as soon as they had returned back to their rooms in the palace, he had rounded on her and insisted that the little cleaning she had to beg him to do would be too much for her to do soon in her condition.

Sigyn was not happy.

Instead, Loki had pacified her with gorgeous threads and luxurious silks for her to embroider with. He conveniently forgot the fact that his wife's embroidery needles were sharper than any knife in the Asgardian Palace's kitchen.

These three weeks had gone by quickly, however, and Sigyn had spent her days without Loki there with her embroidering tapestries, pillows, and handkerchiefs.

It had somehow gotten out of hand.

"Loki, I need more thread and silk," she told him one day after greeting him when he came home. He had barely stepped through the door when he suddenly found himself with a blonde in his arms.

"Already? We just picked up new silks last week!" Sigyn blushed in response.

"I've been trying to keep myself busy," she admitted, taking Loki's hand and leading him over to the couch. It was covered with mountains of tapestries and embroidered cushions that she had no idea what to do with. "I finished all of these this past week, and we don't have enough room on the walls for all of them." Her blush deepened. Her husband grinned, however, and stole a kiss before reaching out to pick up the edge of a particularly large tapestry.

"Oh, the walls in the palace are too plain anyway." He turned to Sigyn and smiled at her. "With your permission, I would like to share your work with all of those who live in and visit the Palace," Loki asked. Sigyn cocked her head to the side, not fully understanding how he would accomplish this. Seeing her look, he clarified. "I want to hang your work all around the Palace, so everyone will see how beautiful your creations are." Sigyn's blush deepened again, but she nodded all the same. Loki's grin widened before he ducked to kiss her, the blonde rising to her tiptoes to meet him halfway. When they parted, all of her tapestries and embroideries were gone. She looked to Loki.

"Your brother won't mind?" she asked him. The fire giant shook his head.

"Odin won't care. He's seen your work, and has expressed on several occasions his want for more color in the halls," Loki replied, grinning cheekily. Sigyn gave him a soft smile.

"Then I hope he enjoys them," she stated with a small giggle. The blonde then bit her lip, a thought coming to her mind. "Loki?" she asked him.

"Hm?" he asked her, taking her hands in his so he could brush a kiss over her knuckles.

"When I finish my embroideries, I have nothing else to do until we get more materials. I just. . .I just feel so useless! Why can't I at least do housework?" she inquired, genuinely upset at being denied the opportunity to do her duties as his wife. Loki shook his head, his arms sliding around her waist to pull her closer to him.

"Too dangerous."

"Can't I wash the dishes?" she asked.

"Something could cut you," he replied just as easily.

"Dust?"

"And let you fall and get hurt? I don't think so."

"Cook?"

"Could get burnt." She gave him a look that clearly said 'really?' The odds of her being hurt by fire was just as likely as him being burned. He obviously knew that, judging by the smirk on his face.

"Picking up the floor?"

"And have you bend over and pull a muscle?"

"I can sweep!"

"But your arms will get tired!"

"Do you really view me as that weak?!" Sigyn then cried out, tears welling up in her eyes. Damn hormones! Loki frowned, and his arms tightened around her before he dipped his head to kiss her budding tears away.

"I view you as that precious," he replied softly to her. She sighed, sagging against him, her arms sliding around his waist.

"Well then, I guess you'll just have to find me something else to do," she finally said against his shoulder when she could control herself. Loki lowered his head to rest his cheek against her hair, rubbing against her not unlike a cat.

"Besides sit there and look beautiful?" he shot back. Sigyn could feel him grin into her hair.

"Loki!" she admonished the red head, blushing again and hiding her face in his chest. With a gentle finger on her chin, Loki made her look at him, sharing a gentle smile with her. Her eyes softened, and she smiled back at him.

"It''s true. I've never met anyone as kind, gentle, or as wonderful as you," he replied honestly. He paused for a moment before chuckling. "And I swear I didn't mean to rhyme, but it makes me overjoyed to know that you're all mine." _That_ time must have been intentional, for Loki smirked at her before capturing her lips with his own. "You are my _beautiful_ wife," he told her. "I _love_ you, my most darling moon."

"Sun in my skies," she whispered back against his lips, her arms trailing up his to wind around his neck. "I love you too." She kissed him again, Loki's grip on her firm, but gentle. They parted, Loki grinning again, Sigyn a little breathless.

"Although when I'm home, I know _one_ thing we can do to occupy your time," he then said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. She giggled at her husband's words. He grinned wider at her laughter, his mission accomplished. "But I will find something else for you to do. Maybe I can find a few games, or books for you to have." Loki nuzzled his nose against her cheek, breathing in her comforting scent.

"Can I go to Market?" Sigyn suddenly asked shyly. Loki paused against her. She hurried on, hoping to be able to sway his mind. "It's been so long since I last went, and I like going from stall to stall. I won't buy anything most days, just things that we need," she said, trying to convince him. The redhead frowned for a moment before nodding.

"I want you to take someone with you. Now that you're pregnant with my child," he said, placing his hand fondly on her belly, a smile making its way to Sigyn's face as she raised a hand to cover his own, their fingers lacing together, "there will be an even bigger target on your back. There are some people who just don't want me to be happy. As long as you are safe, that's all that matters," he explained. Sigyn beamed at him before bouncing to her toes, her arms tightening around his neck, pulling herself closer to him. She kissed him, a whimper slipping from the back of her throat. When they parted, she was panting.

"Thank you," she breathed out, happily. He grinned at her.

"Whatever I can do to make you happy, darling," he replied, dipping down to kiss her again.


End file.
